Briefly stated, preferred embodiments of the invention relate to an innovative apparatus, assembly, and method to route a single length of flexible ribbon around a package or object, or group thereof, in a crossed configuration at both the top and bottom faces of the package(s) or object(s).
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a pre-configured assembly, comprised of a routing apparatus or body, some preferred embodiments including a functional housing for the body, a pre-determined length of ribbon routed through and attached/attachable to the routing apparatus, and a decorative and/or functional item (such as a decorative bow or dry erase writing surface) affixed to the top of the routing apparatus' functional housing. With this pre-configured assembly, individuals may decorate packages, greeting card envelopes, or objects with a traditional bow and crossed ribbon, but without the time, skill, or tools that previously were required to accomplish an attractive and professional-looking decoration. In addition, individuals may use this pre-configured assembly to bind together groups of packages or objects (such as books).
Currently, an individual desiring to decorate a gift with a traditional bow and crossed ribbon ordinarily must purchase a roll of commercially-available decorative ribbon, measure and cut two lengths of ribbon, one for each direction around the package, and attach the four ends of ribbon together in some way, typically by stapling, taping, or tying the ends together. Then, the individual can either craft a bow from scratch using the rolled ribbon or affix a commercially-available, pre-made bow over the intersection of the four ribbon ends, provided that the pre-made bow matches, or at least aesthetically complements, the ribbon used.
A single length of ribbon may be used, but with functional and aesthetic sacrifices, and with a moderate level of skill and time required to accomplish the task. An individual may place the center of the length of ribbon at the center of the top face of the package, pull each end of the ribbon in opposite directions around opposing side faces and under the bottom face. On the bottom face, the two ends of the ribbon are crossed and folded over each other at a right angle to their original direction of travel, and pulled up over the remaining opposing side faces back to the center of the top face of the package. There, the two ends of the ribbon are tied together in a decorative bow, or may have a pre-made bow placed over the knot that secures the ribbon. Because the ribbon is folded over itself, without any routing apparatus, the ribbon is unattractively pinched and creates a bulky protrusion on the bottom face that prevents the package from sitting flat on hard surfaces. The pinching of the ribbon and the protrusion on the bottom face limits this method to minimal ribbon thicknesses and widths, such as one-quarter inch acetate, and generally is not aesthetically pleasing.
Another method, used primarily in commercial packaging, uses hook and loop pairings attached on opposite ends of the ribbon. With this method, the ribbon must be thick enough to hold the hook and loop pads and the ribbon must be pre-cut to a specific length.
The preferred apparatus, assembly, and method of the present application provides for routing a single length of flexible ribbon or strap around a package in a crossed configuration on two opposing faces, in which the ribbon is adjustable within a wide range of overall package dimensions and sizes.